Shikadai
by Nonahere
Summary: Serie de One-Shots sobre Shikadai en diferentes etapas de la vida, la relación con sus padres, tíos y amigos. ShikaTemaDai
1. Chapter 1

Estoy aquí, viva aún y con una idea un poco tierna, disculpen si soy mala con la descripción de los sentimientos, no sé si es confuso.

Por cierto, es un ShikaTemaDai.

Enjoy.

sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs

Silencio, un silencio inusual, solo escuchaba el clic de la tabla de madera y el cuchillo que producía ella misma al cortar verduras, se detuvo y agudizo el oído…Nada.

Su pequeño hijo de 5 años no solía ser ruidoso, de hecho en general era muy calmado, su casa era demasiado grande para tres personas –su hijo, su esposo y ella- por lo que el niño tenía mucho espacio para jugar pero estaba lloviendo, por lo que no jugaría en el jardín, quizá en la sala o el pasillo, entonces, se supone que ella podría escucharlo, pero todo estaba tan tranquilo, que supo que algo no iba bien.

Con calma dejo el cuchillo en la mesa, apago la estufa y dio media vuelta dispuesta a encontrar a su hijo, no por desconfiar de él, pues en general no se portaba mal, tampoco preocupada, porque él no corría ningún peligro dentro de la casa, más bien curiosa, tanto silencio solo podía indicar que algo inusual sucedía, o que su hijo tramaba algo.

Reviso rápidamente la sala y el pasillo, también el estudio donde ella y Shikamaru solían trabajar, el armario bajo las escaleras y el comedor, no encontró a Dai, pero el sonido de algo azotándose en la parte superior la hizo ir directamente hacia la planta alta, para ese momento supo que efectivamente, algo sucedía, así que fue cuidadosa.

Se paró en la orilla de la escalera, justo antes de dar al pasillo de las habitaciones quedando oculta por la pared, vio a su pequeño ciervo salir de su habitación con algo en brazos, parecía ropa, el niño rápidamente miro por el pasillo, vigilando que nadie lo viera, inteligente, pero no lo suficiente, Temari alcanzo a esconderse justo antes de que el mirara a donde ella estaba, al sentirse a salvo el niño corrió de la habitación de la rubia a la suya, abrió la puerta rápidamente y entro, la cerro con calma evitando ruido.

Temari estaba intrigada, si bien al principio pensó que quizá Dai había roto algo accidentalmente y que trataba de ocultarlo, ahora no estaba muy segura, su actitud era muy sospechosa.

Se acercó con calma a la puerta de la habitación del pequeño, estaba por tocar cuando escucho un leve ruido, como cuando arrastras las uñas por la madera, espero un par de segundos más y luego escucho la voz de su pequeño susurrando.

—No, no hagas eso…. —luego un golpe leve y los pasos de su hijo por toda la habitación— ¡Shhhh!, ¡Mamá nos va a oír!, ¡No! ¡Bájate de ahí!—

Si bien antes estaba intrigada, ahora estaba curiosa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hijo? Y más importante, ¿Con quién hablaba? Estaban solo ellos dos en casa, Shikamaru trabajaba.

Un golpe, esta vez mas fuerte la orillo a intervenir, toco levemente la puerta y giro el pomo, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada por dentro, eso ya no le agrado.

—¿Shikadai?—

La respuesta tardo varios segundos y cuando él respondió fue un poco audible y nervioso _"¿Si?"_

—¿Qué haces?, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?—Estaba siendo amable y preguntando con tranquilidad, pese a que sabía que su hijo estaba haciendo algo indebido y por eso cerraba la puerta con seguro, Kankuro hacia lo mismo cuando era niño.

—Mmmm…. ¿Para qué?— Temari bufo molesta ante la respuesta de su hijo, no le agrado en absoluto.

—Abre la puerta ahora mismo, no lo vuelvo a pedir—

Tres segundos después, un pequeño y visiblemente nervioso Shikadai abrió la puerta pero se detuvo en la entrada, bloqueando el paso a la habitación que estaba a oscuras, Temari le miro, esperando una explicación.

—Estaba dormido—Se excusó rápidamente, luego se tallo los ojos y fingió un bostezo, Temari lo miro, era claro que le mentía, la razón era el porqué.

—Escuche un golpe—dijo tranquilamente, puso las manos en su cadera y miro fijamente a su pequeño quien aún más nervioso miro hacia la habitación oscura, Shikadai vestía una camisa diferente a la que ella le había puesto por la mañana, quizá no lo habría notado si no la tuviera puesta al revés, usaba el mismo short pero los tenis estaban mojados, su cabello estaba despeinado y húmedo, como si hubiera estado jugando en la lluvia.

—Si…emm…sin querer le di una patada a la almohada y se cayó, golpeo la mesa y tire uno de mis libros—

Una respuesta rápida y astuta, pero poco sólida, no concordaba en nada con su aspecto -Dai no habría dormido con zapatos puestos- así que eso le restaba puntos, Temari se puso en cuclillas, quedando a su altura, él miro nerviosamente hacia un lado, pero se mantuvo firme en la entrada.

—¿Dormías con zapatos puestos? Ven aquí…-tan tiernamente como solo una madre puede hacer, la rubia envolvió al niño en sus brazos para después darle un beso en la frente, le ayudo a sacar las manos de las mangas y le acomodo la camiseta, para ese momento, Dai estaba en completo silencio, miro a su madre muy fijamente.

—¿Ya te puedes ir?—La pregunta no fue nada agradable, y Temari estaba a punto de regañarlo por correrla de esa forma pero el niño comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Es que quiero dormir! Y tu estas ocupada esperando a papá y que los dos se duerman ya, ¡Es muy noche!—

— ¿Shika...?—

— ¡Además siempre me porto bien y ahora solo tire un libro y estas gritando!—

— ¿Shikadai? No estoy gritando—El niño balbuceaba bastantes cosas sin sentido y ella estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando un ruido leve similar a un " _meeew_ " capto su atención.

— ¡Encima a mi papá también le gustan! ¡Tú eres la única que no los quiere!—

— ¿A quién no quiero? ¿De qué hablas?— Shikadai siguió balbuceando cosas sin sentido cuando un nuevo sonido resonó dentro de la habitación, un muy claro y audible: _¡Meeeew, meeeew!._

— ¡Puedo explicarlo!—grito el más pequeño de los Nara, Temari lo miro y se puso de pie, rodeo a su hijo para entrar en la habitación y siguió el molesto chillido _¡Meeewww, meeeewwww!_ –Mamá, ¡Espera! ¡No!—

El ruido provenía de la puerta del closet, Temari lo abrió, el rostro de su hijo era la perfecta expresión de alguien a quien acaban de descubrir con la mayor de las travesuras.

—Puedo explicarlo mamá…-Su voz era suave, casi temblorosa.

Temari se agacho, en el piso del closet estaba una maleta, _su_ maleta de viaje, la abrió y la encontró con poca ropa, un suéter de Shikamaru, si no se equivocaba, era lo que su hijo había sacado de su habitación hace unos momentos, y entre el suéter y un montón de ropa se encontraba un pequeño y flaco gato.

Temari miro al animalito con cierto asco, no era muy fanática de los animales, mucho menos de los gatos y Shikadai sabía perfectamente que estaba prohibido tener cualquier animal en la casa. El gato en cuestión era un cachorro, ¿cachorro? ¿Gatito? Bueno, un gato bebé, el resultado era el mismo, no le gustaban. Era pequeño y gris, parecía una rata, con los ojos totalmente amarillos, la rubia miro a Dai, aun parado a media habitación.

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando tu explicación, más vale que sea buena—

—Es un gatito…-susurro, mirando hacia la maleta casi con temor a acercarse.

—Ya sé que es un gato… ¿Qué hace aquí?—

—Lo encontré en la calle, estaba solo y mojado y tiene una patita lastimada—

— ¿Y?, Sabes que no puedes tener mascotas en casa— respondido firmemente, Dai, con sus expresivos ojos miro directamente a su madre, hizo un puchero, estaba por llorar.

— ¡Pero si lo dejaba solo se muere!—

—Shikadai…—

—Si se muere en la calle es por mi culpa!—El niño ya lloraba, Temari sintió una presión en su pecho.

—No Dai…—

—Alguien lo tiro pero yo lo encontré esta mañana y si lo dejaba se moría y ¡estaba por llover!—

—Sabes que no puedes tener animales en la casa—

—Pero está lloviendo y hace frio, ¡Se puede morir!— Volvió a replicar, para ese entonces Shikadai ya lloraba bastante, el susodicho gato solo se revolcaba entre la ropa y maullaba.

—No se va a morir…—

— ¡Tú no sabes!—Y Dai continuo llorando. Temari se agacho frente a él, quien ahora se tallaba los ojos llorando de verdad, ella lo sabía, no era un chantaje, Shikadai realmente se sentía preocupado por el dichoso gato.

Temari no pudo más, respiro resignada y abrazo a su pequeño quien no dejo de llorar en sus brazos, de reojo miro al gato, se revolcaba en el suéter de su marido –el cual quemaría- y se chupaba la patita herida sin dejar de maullar.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?—

Temari sintió los brazos de su marido a su alrededor, lo vio acercarse a Dai y dejarle un beso en la frente mientras buscaba una explicación al llanto del niño aun sin dejar de abrazar a ambos. Ella señalo al gato dentro de la maleta.

Shikamaru esbozo una sonrisa de lado, estaba comenzando a comprender la situación, no era la primera vez que Dai encontraba algún animalito herido pero si la primera vez que lo metía en la casa –desafiando a su mujer que era muy estricta al respecto- las veces anteriores solo los habían llevado a casa de Hana, la hermana de Kiba y con eso el niño se daba por realizado.

Pero ahora parecía ser diferente, no sabía porque razón el niño lloraba, quizá solo porque la rubia lo había descubierto y estaba atemorizado del castigo que eso supondría, pero luego, mirando fijamente al gato encontró que estaba herido, quizá esa sería la razón, así que decidió intervenir.

—¿Qué encontraste Dai?, ven aquí—

Shikamaru tomo a su pequeño en brazos, quien aún sollozaba levemente, lo vio tallarse los ojos y abrazarse fuertemente a su cuello, Temari se sintió un poco decepcionada al ver a su hijo soltarla, en esos momentos, ella era la mala del cuento.

—Es un gatito…—

—Lo sé, pero sabes que está prohibido tener animales en la casa…— explico de manera calmada, se fue a sentar en la cama de Shikadai, con él aun en brazos, Temari los miro a ambos, hablando en voz baja y se sintió excluida.

—Pero estaba solo y su patita le duele, además está lloviendo y si lo dejaba en la calle se muere—

Shikadai aun gimoteaba ya sentado en las piernas de su padre, Temari los miro a ambos, manteniéndose firme.

—Lo sé, eres un niño muy bueno—Shikamaru dio dos besos en la mejilla de su hijo y le limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa—Tal vez podríamos quedárnoslo…—

— ¿Qué? ¡Shikamaru!—Ella de inmediato replico, en el rostro de su hijo se vislumbró una gran sonrisa.

—Solo mientras se cura—Explico su marido, sonriéndole a su hijo quien de inmediato dejo de llorar—Unos cuantos días solamente… luego lo llevaremos con Hana— Luego la miro a ella-¿Por favor?—

—¡Por favor mami!—Shikadai grito, soltó a su padre para correr a abrazarse a sus piernas y la miro desde abajo, con esos ojos expresivos y la sonrisa enorme.

Temari miro a ambos hombres, tanto su esposo como el niño estaban completamente entusiasmados con la idea de cuidar al dichoso gato, Shikadai no la soltaba de las piernas y su esposo se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y ambos la miraron fijamente, esperando su veredicto.

—Solo 3 días—Respondió finalmente.

Shikadai grito de emoción y le dio un beso a una de sus rodillas, pues era el lugar más accesible para él, Shikamaru le dio un beso en los labios y luego tomo a su hijo de la mano para acercarse al closet e inclinarse a un lado del gato.

—Pero no lo quiero en la casa, y lavaran esa maleta, tiras esa ropa y cuando haga pipi ustedes limpiaran y menos que se acerque a la cocina y pobre de ustedes donde rompa algo o arañe algún mueble…—

Para ese momento, ninguno de los hombres le hacía caso, mimaban al gato que solo chillaba más fuerte, Temari, atosigada por los maullidos salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, antes de irse miro a su marido, él sonrió y le guiño un ojo, ella salió de ahí antes que él viera su sonrojo.

Continúo cocinando la cena y ceno sola…su marido y el niño se encerraron en uno de los baños, bañaron al dichoso gato y le curaron la pata, le acomodaron una caja de cartón con unas cuantas ropas viejas al lado de la cama de Shikadai, le subieron un plato de leche y algunas galletas para ellos, ella los escuchaba en la planta superior mientras veía la tele en la sala, la única luz que resplandecía era la del televisor, se resignó a que por esa noche el gato tendría toda la atención del mundo.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando ella subió a su habitación, Shikamaru y el niño aun jugaban con el gato, desde la entrada de la habitación pudo ver al dichoso gato corriendo de un lado a otro, Dai reía fuertemente persiguiéndolo y Shikamaru estaba en la alfombra sin zapatos y sin la gabardina blanca, él le miro, invitándole a unirse, dio un rotundo no y se dirigió a su habitación, Shikamaru se encargaría de dormir a Dai –quien no le puso la más mínima atención cuando ella le dijo "buenas noches" y le dio un beso- agotada por el día, se puso la pijama y se metió bajo las cobijas, la risa de Dai aun resonaba en el pasillo.

Minutos más tarde Shikamaru había apagado todas las luces de la casa, el niño ya estaría dormido, él fue directo a la cama se acostó en su espacio para luego invadir el lugar de ella, la abrazo fuertemente desde la espalda, él suspiro, Temari lo dejo acercarse a ella solo porque ya estaba bañado, de lo contrario lo habría mandado de inmediato a la ducha.

—Eres una buena mamá—Susurro.

—Claro que si—

—Y una arrogante—Él soltó una leve risa, Temari, tan dormida como estaba lo sintió llevar sus manos a su trasero, le acaricio una nalga, pero ella no se movió en lo más mínimo.

—Déjame dormir—susurro levemente.

-¿Día cansado?-

Entonces el llevo su mano derecha a la espalda de la rubia y la paso suavemente por ahí, dando un masaje lento y relajante, él puso su brazo de lado y la rubia lo uso como almohada, le daba besos en la nuca, recogiéndole el cabello, ya sin ninguna intensión sexual, solo con amor.

-Dai estaba asustado, pensó que lo regañarías, estabas muy molesta—

-¡Me corrió de su habitación! ¡Y me mintió!— Temari se removió en los brazos de Shikamaru, giro hasta quedar de frente a él, aun acostados, él rio fuertemente, escuchando las quejas de su mujer.

-Me confeso que creyó que si descubrías al gato lo echarías a la calle de inmediato y moriría en la tormenta—

-Tampoco soy tan mala con los animales—se defendió.

-Cazabas lagartijas cuando eras niña, las empalabas— Respondió el moreno, Temari tomo nota de no volver a contar anécdotas de su infancia.

-Se comían, era supervivencia del más fuerte—Shikamaru hizo una mueca de asco, Temari le beso en los labios. —Pero yo no las empalaba, ese era Kankuro—Se defendió.

-Entonces, lo cruel será de familia—

Ella le pellizco los abdominales en venganza, Shikamaru se removió quejándose para luego volver a acomodarse sobre la cama más cómodamente, pegado a ella, entrelazaron las piernas y Temari escondió su rostro en el cuello de su marido, relajándose.

—Sabes—Susurro Shikamaru - Yo hacía lo mismo cuando era niño—

— ¿Empalar animales?—

— ¡No!, Rescataba animales de la calle o el bosque…conejos y ranas, un ratón, una vez traje un ratón de campo, creció mucho pero mi madre nunca lo descubrió, al final se escapó de mi caja de zapatos—

Temari sonrió.

-Entonces, todo esto es tú culpa—

-¿Cómo dices?—

-Shikadai es así por ti, piadoso como su padre—

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, no lo había pensado así, Temari, aun entre los brazos de su marido suspiro, le dio un beso leve, la piedad que su hijo mostraba por cualquier persona o animal era un rasgo increíble y del que ella estaba orgullosa pesé a que eso la metiera en situaciones como la de ese día, sonrió, completamente plena y feliz, no pudo haber escogido mejor esposo y padre para su pequeño.

sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs-sxs

EL FIN!

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Tierno, verdad? He de confesar que me gusto escribir a un Dai pequeño, creo que algo más se me ocurrirá.

Por cierto, los diálogos de Dai son un poco confusos, lo puse así porque es un niño y tampoco podía ponerle frases tan elaboradas.

La idea de que a Temari no le gusten los animales es algo un poco rara, se me ocurrió al ver el relleno de la guerra, donde aparece Daimaru, un amigo de la infancia de la rubia y él sale con una lagartija empalada, lo creí un poco gracioso.

Y el amor por los animales de parte de Shikamaru, bueno, creo que es un obvio el porqué.

Volveré pronto, tengo una deuda pendiente, un shot de 5k que forma parte de un reto. – _noseporquememetoenesto-_

Con especial dedicatoria a mis queridas amigas, Mariana, Mari, Clau, Ky y Gabi. 3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Volví! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Son una serie de shots sobre Shikadai, como les había comentado, este es previo al anterior, porque aquí Dai solo tiene 3 meses, espero sea de su agrado.

SXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTS

Gaara sujetó al delicado bebé, le sostuvo la cabeza sobre el agua mientras que el resto del cuerpo se sumergió en la pequeña tina, el adormilado bebé se movió levemente mientras se acostumbraba al cambio radical, el agua era tibia, perfecta para él, pero prefería el calor de su madre, Temari lo arrullo levemente, calmándolo.

Una vez que las manos del pelirrojo sostenían al bebé de la manera adecuada, ella opto por soltarlo, quito suavemente sus manos y dejo que Gaara lo sostuviera, él la miró, desconfiado, a cambio solo obtuvo una leve sonrisa por parte de su hermana y luego ella se dedicó a buscar ropa en los cajones cercanos, Gaara entro en pánico, su hermana había dejado al bebé bajo su cuidado y si bien era cierto que el pequeño Shikadai con solo 3 meses de vida era un niño calmado, Gaara sabía perfectamente que bebés y agua eran una mezcla peligrosa.

Estaba de visita en casa de su hermana y mientras Kankuro y Shikamaru preparaban el asado que comerían, Temari le había pedido ayuda con el baño del bebé, Gaara pensó que solo la vería de lejos y le pasaría una toalla o algo, no había sido así, ella se alejaba cada vez más, rebuscando entre los cajones.

Shikadai era un bebé muy calmado, tenía la personalidad de Shikamaru, su ahora hermano mayor, y gozaba de dormir casi todo el día, pero era justo ahora, a la hora del baño, que el bebé estaba más despierto que nunca, sus enormes ojos, iguales a los de su hermana lo miraban fijamente, quizá por el color de su cabello o la diferencia entre sus manos y las manos de su madre, Shikadai le miraba fijamente, fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando pero no lloraba, pataleaba un poco y al parecer el movimiento del agua le gustaba pues sonreía levemente.

Un poco más confiando que antes el pelirrojo se atrevió a soltar una de sus manos, sujeto el bote de champú y le puso un poco en su cabeza, el cabello del niño –negro y demasiado abúndate para un casi recién nacido- se llenó rápidamente de espuma, Gaara lo vio sonreír complacido mientras él le tallaba el cabello, luego cerro los ojos, disfrutando el leve masaje que le proporcionaba.

Cuando el cabello estuvo limpio, él enjuago los restos de jabón del cabello y luego, con paciencia y cuidado continuo bañando al bebé quien de vez en cuando sonreía o hacia muecas graciosas, para cuando su madre volvió Shikadai pataleaba en el agua y soltaba leves gimoteos, ella observo fascinada el amor y cariño que su hermano menor le brindaba a su hijo, Temari sonrió y evito llorar.

-Eres bueno, serias un gran padre…-Susurro. Shikadai se movió al escuchar la voz de su madre y Temari se acercó a la tina hasta quedar en el rango de visión de su pequeño quien nada más al verla hizo pucheros, ella, cariñosamente lo tomo en brazos y lo envolvió en una toalla.

Fueron a la habitación de la rubia y ella recostó al bebé en la gran cama que compartía con su marido y donde ya había varias prendas de vestir para su pequeño, ella le puso el pañal y Gaara se sentó a su lado, le pasaba las cosas que ella ocupaba mientras veía en silencio a su hermana vistiendo a su pequeño sobrino.

-¿Tú lo crees?—

-¿Mmm?—Ella respondió extrañada.

-Que yo sería un buen padre, ¿En verdad lo crees?—Pregunto seriamente.

Temari se quedó callada por un segundo, la pregunta era extraña viniendo de su hermano menor, pero ella supo que Gaara no bromeaba y que esperaba una respuesta seria.

-Claro que sí, lo serias—Ella sonrió, volvió su atención a su pequeño hijo, quien tranquilamente se dejaba vestir—Lo serás, cuando encuentres una mujer buena y te cases, te dará hijos, muchos y serás un buen padre—

Por un momento volvió a haber silencio en la habitación, solo roto por los leves gimoteos de Shikadai.

-¿Y…y si no encuentro a ninguna mujer?—

-Eres muy guapo Gaara, hay muchas chicas detrás de ti— Su hermana sonrió, él estaba sonrojado, lo sentía, pero prefirió distraerse fijando su vista en el cabello de su sobrino.

-No me entiendes…hablo de que si yo no quisiera a ninguna mujer—

Las palabras fueron rápidas, pero firmes, Temari sabía de la nula habilidad de su hermano para hablar sobre sentimientos, aun así, aquella declaración le sorprendió, pero no lo miro, no quiso incomodarlo.

-No importa si no te gustan las mujeres, Gaara— Maldita Temari y su facilidad para hablar de amor y sexualidad, Gaara se sintió un poco incómodo y avergonzado, pero de inmediato la corrigió.

-No me gustan los hombres—

-Tampoco importa, sé que cuando te enamores de una persona, no te fijaras si es hombre o mujer, solo en sus sentimientos y eso está bien, pero si es una mujer y tienen hijos o si es un hombre y deseas formar una familia habrá otras formas, como la adopción—

-Adopción…-

-Hay muchos niños sin padres, tu serias uno magnifico—Su hermana finalizo con una sonrisa y luego se levantó de la cama dispuesta a cambiarse antes de bajar a comer.

Shikadai, ya vestido siguió a su madre con la mirada tanto como pudo hasta verla entrar en la puerta del baño, luego, él volvió su atención hacia su tío, quien ahora meditaba seriamente las palabras de su hermana, si bien le gustaban los niños, no se sentía seguro de cómo sería tener la responsabilidad de cuidar de uno.

Shikadai pataleo un par de veces hasta llamar su atención, el pelirrojo lo tomo en brazos hasta llevarlo a la altura de su rostro, junto sus narices levemente, Shikadai soltó una leve risa y Gaara sonrió, luego llevo al bebe hacia su pecho donde plácidamente se recargo.

-¿Tú también crees que sería un buen padre?—Shikadai lo miro fijamente, más concentrado en el color rojo del cabello que en cualquier otra cosa pero balbuceo y pataleo, el Kazekage sonrió, besando la frente del pequeño, cuando Gaara se acercó lo suficiente para besarlo en la frente el pequeño lo sujeto del cabello y abrió su boca pegándola a la cara del pelirrojo, algo muy parecido a un beso, Gaara también sonrió, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente, lo abrazo bien y bajo las escaleras dispuesto a reunirse con sus hermanos.

Con su pequeño sobrino en brazos Gaara sintió una felicidad tan profunda y un amor tan fuerte que jamás imagino, beso a Shikadai una vez más antes de entregarlo a su padre, quien con una mirada de profundo amor lo tomo en sus brazos, Gaara se preguntó que se sentiría tener en sus brazos a un hijo y decidió que en algún momento quería experimentar esa sensación.

SXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTSXTS

Digan "awww"

Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir sobre Gaara y Shikadai, en algún momento pondré algo sobre Kankuro.

Si, para mí lo que sucedió es que quizá Temari le dio la idea de adoptar a Gaara. No sé. Ya me dirán sus propias deducciones.

Poco Shikatema, lo sé y lo siento, espero pronto subir algo más.


End file.
